Hostile Mobs (Minecraft)
|members = |hobby = Wandering the overworld until they see a player or a villager. |goals = Kill the player (commonly). Destroy anyone who comes in their way. Take over the world of Minecraft. |crimes = Mass murder Mass arson Mass destruction Countless attempted murders |type of hostile species = Homicidal Monsters}} The Hostile Mobs, also known as The Monster Mobs, or simply ' Monsters', are the main antagonists of the 2009 sandbox videogame series, Minecraft. They are a group of evil mobs that is only found in the game during nighttime in which they are trying to haunt and kill any players they see. Hostile mobs are the only mobs in the game that are mean, genocidal, murderous, and evil. Because of these encounters, the players are forced to fight them back in the middle of the night in order to protect their own house. Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Slimes, and Spiders are the most notable and iconic hostile mobs in the game so far. Even though the hostile mobs are the most destructive mobs in the game, they somewhat became a cultural phenomenon in social medias and websites such as: YouTube, Google, and more. Hostile mobs also became easter eggs and even cameos in several video games due to their popularity. They also serve as the main antagonists/secondary antagonists in countless Minecraft mods, maps, fanfiction, webcomics, songs, videos, and more. Personality Hostile mobs are often portrayed as the mean, rude, cruel, evil, villainous, murderous, dimwitted, weak, offensive, antagonistic, and ruthless entities that the players always find during nighttime or even daytime. Biography Hostile mobs will face and chase/attack the player as soon as they come close. Hostile mobs will also attack a player even when he/she gets within a certain range. For most hostile mobs, the range is typically 16 blocks, without any obstructions. Some mobs can sense a player from much farther away, like Ghasts, who detect all players within 100 blocks. Here are some classifications of the iconic hostile mobs from the game. Undead Mobs Undead mobs' general attributes are; They can burn in sunlight, and many can pick up and use items. Some of them can wear armor and they can be affected by potions. Undead mobs spawn in lightless places. They can spawn in only the Overworld and Nether. Zombies Zombies are also considered as one of the most iconic hostile mobs in the game. They are melee, hostile that spawn in areas with a light level of 7 or less. They are found within nearly all Minecraft Biomes Zombies are sometimes considered the least dangerous hostile mob in the game because they are slow and can only use close-range melee attacks. However, it is possible for several zombies to collaborate and attack as a team, making them more difficult to overcome. Zombies come in many different variations as well, each with their own unique attacking abilities, or inflict a certain effect. A zombie will target a player when he or she is within a 40 block radius. Zombies can jump 1 block up and will crowd around doors when in pursuit of players and villagers (in Hard mode, they will break wooden doors down). Zombies also occasionally spawn with the ability to equip dropped armor and weapons. Any item equipped in this way will be dropped after the zombie is killed. Zombies will also not drop down into an area if the ledge is taller than five blocks. Once implemented, zombies will have a small chance of spawning another zombie to assist it. This is very buggy, albeit, and it can turn a handful of zombies into a horde in a short amount of time. This ability is activated upon any zombie taking damage, whether it's environmental or player caused. Zombies spawn in unlit areas either above ground or underground. They will attempt to break down one's door. When the sun rises, they will burn to death above ground. Zombies also appear in several other medias such as Machinima videos in YouTube. Husks Husks are a variant of Zombies' that spawn in the hot biomes like desert. A person who attacked by Husk gains Hunger effect. If they drown in the water, they will become Zombie. Drowned Drowned are a variant of Zombies' that spawn in underwater. When a Zombie drowns, it transforms into a Drowned. They can be spawn with Fishing Rods and Tridents. They can swim and they can breathe underwater. Zombie Villagers Zombie Villagers '''are a variant of Zombies. They are not stronger or less strong than Zombies. They have similar attributes, but, the Zombie Villager is an infected version of a Villager. It is possible to cure Zombie Villagers. If a Zombie Villagers gets the Weakness status effect, later eats a Golden Apple; it will become the Villager, it will to be cured. Zombie Pigmen '''Zombie Pigmen '''are a Pig/Zombie mix mob. They usually spawn in Nether and they handle a gold sword. However, they can spawn in the Overworld if the lightning hits a Pig. They drop 0-1 rotten flesh, 0-1 gold nugget, -rarely- gold ingot and a golden sword. They travel in groups of up to 20, and do not attack a player unless a player attacks them first. Zombie pigmen are able to drown, but cannot be killed by lava, other then drowning in it. Because they are well-armed, zombie pigmen are highly dangerous to an unsuspecting player, also considering the ghasts and horrible terrain of the Nether. Giants '''Giants '''are bigger variant of Zombies. They can not spawn naturally, only with a code. They can kill the player with one-hit. They can not be damaged from sunlight and they don't attack villagers. Skeletons '''Skeletons are common hostile mobs that shoots arrows and drops 0–2 bones, 0–2 arrows, and a bow (most likely used, however, there is a small chance a bow may be enchanted). They are the primary ranged mob that a player encounters while in the overworld. Skeletons are currently only one of three mobs that drop bones, the others being wither skeletons and fishes. Like zombies, skeletons spawn in darkness and have a chance of spawning with armor. They also burn in sunlight and take fire damage unless in shade, water, or wearing a helmet. Both skeletons and zombies seek shade when exposed to the sun so that they don't burn in the daylight. When a skeleton's arrow hits another hostile mob (with the exception of creepers and with the aid of a player to distract the skeleton), the other mob will attack the skeleton, and neither mob will attack a player until one of them dies. Skeletons themselves will also turn on any other hostile mobs that hit them, including other skeletons. Unlike most other mobs, skeletons are able to spawn naturally in both the Overworld and in The Nether, where they can spawn in Nether in place of wither skeletons 20% of the time. Wither Skeletons Wither Skeletons '''are a variant of Skeletons that spawn only in the Nether. They are bigger than normal Skeletons and they usually handle a stone sword. They drop 0-1 coal, 0-1 bone and a Wither Skeleton skull rarely. Strays '''Strays '''are a variant of Skeletons that spawn only in icy biomes. They handle bow like normal Skeletons and the player gains Slowness effect if Strays attack it. Phantoms '''Phantoms '''are one of the undead mobs that can fly. They spawn in the Overworld if the player didn't sleep for three days. The Phantoms drop 0-1 membrane. Underwater Mobs Underwater mobs live in underwater. They can swim and breath underwater. They can't drown (except Dolphin). Dolphins '''Dolphins '''are neutral/hostile mobs that live in oceans. They attack player if the player attacks them. If the player feeds Dolphin, they will like it and they will bring it to a treasure. They will suffocate if they will stay in underwater about two minutes. They drop 0-1 raw cod. Guardians '''Guardians are a hostile mob that can only spawn underwater inside of or around ocean monuments. Their eye will always look toward a nearby player or a squid. They attack by sending out a large laser beam which will harm a player. In addition, guardians can target and damage players who are riding in boats. However, once a player is out of range, the guardian's laser will disengage from a player, and it will deal no damage. Guardians will swim around in water, and they will attack any players or squids that come into sight. They swim in abrupt charges and move their tail rapidly when doing so. Unlike squids, guardians will not die outside of water. Instead, they will jump and flail around while making wet and squishy sounding noises. They will also quickly move towards the nearest water source at which point they swim away. When they are swimming, their spikes will retract, and they won't deal any damage when attacked. When they are not swimming, they will sink. Guardians' eyes will follow and stare at any nearby players, and it will always look directly at who they're attacking. This makes them the first mob with dynamic eyes. As of 1.13, Guardians also attack fish mobs. Elder Guardians Elder Guardians '''are a boss-like mob. If the players see them, the player's mining speed will decrease. They are stronger than normal Guardians. They drop same things as the Guardians and a sponge. Nether Mobs Nether Mobs spawn only in the Nether. They are immune to fire and lava. Blazes '''Blazes are an uncommon mob with yellow colored skin and black eyes. They first appeared in the Beta 1.9 Pre-release 1 version. These are hostile mobs who are located within The Nether. When a player is spotted, they will set themselves on fire, which does not damage them, and they will then shoot a 3 round-burst type of fireball attacks at a player. They guard Nether fortresses and are usually spawned from a Monster Spawner, but can be found roaming Nether Foretresses. They are easily recognized as a ball of flames, which can help a player notice a blaze before they are noticed. Since a Blaze is on fire, and fire is extinguished by water, Blazes are the only mobs that can be killed with snowballs. Zero to one blaze rods are dropped when killed. Blazes have two attacks. When a player is close, the Blaze hits a player for about 2 hearts of damage. If the Blaze has spotted a player, but a player is too far, the Blaze will shoot a fireball at a player, which ignites on impact. Ghasts Ghasts are hostile, Nether dwelling mobs that float around and shoot explosive fireballs at players. Ghasts are cube shaped with 9 large tentacles hanging beneath them, and their main body is an exact 4×4×4 block cube, but despite their ghost-like appearance and their ability to move through other mobs, they cannot move through solid blocks, and they do not take extra damage from the smite enchantment. Ghasts were first added in the halloween update and will spawn anywhere in the Nether where there is a 5×5×5 block space. When a ghast finds a player, it will keep floating around, but it will face a player and start opening its red mouth and eyes and spitting fire charges whenever it has a clear shot. The only warning a player will get is the ghast's high-pitched scream before the shot is fired. These fireballs create explosions and light nearby blocks on fire. Magma Cubes Magma Cubes '''are lava variants of Slimes. They can jump very high and they attack the player without any weapon. They are immune to the fire. They drop magma creams. Arthropod Mobs Arthropod Mobs are bug-venom like mobs. They spawn in mines and lightless places. Spiders '''Spiders are half-neutral, half-aggressive mobs (depending on the time of day) which can spawn in groups of 1–4. They are also one of the iconic character of the game. Spiders move slightly faster than other hostile mobs, making creeping noises as they move around. They are aggressive at night, attacking nearby players, but neutral during daytime. However, a spider will always attack any player who provokes them, regardless of the time of day. Spiders will perform a leap attack at a player when close enough. They make an audible sound similar to a loud hissing. Unlike the other mobs that spawn during the night, spiders have the ability to see through every block, which makes them particularly dangerous to players. This, and their unique climbing skills, make them one of the greatest risk to players who are active during the night (especially in a shelter, where spiders can sneak onto a roof or over walls, in order to reach a player). Unlike most other mobs, spiders can move easily through cobwebs. Cave Spiders Cave Spiders '''are a variant of Spiders that can spawn only in the abandoned mineshafts. They are stronger and smaller than normal Spiders. Cave Spiders inflict poison to the player. They drop same things as normal spiders. Silverfishes '''Silverfishes are small, bug-like hostile mobs that have silver skin, black eyes, and hide in monster eggs found in strongholds. Silverfish can spawn from silverfish eggs and monster spawners. They are also able to spawn, albeit rarely, underground in extreme hills, inside of certain blocks. In the former case, they can only spawn in light level 11 or lower, except on top of stones blocks, where they can spawn at any light level. They also cannot spawn within a five-block distance of any player. The blocks in which silverfish hide look identical to stone bricks, cobblestone, or regular stone, but take slightly more time to mine than normal with a pickaxe, and will take noticeably less time to mine without one. When the block is broken, Silverfish will pop out and attack. Destroying one of these blocks via creepers or TNT will kill the silverfish instantly, before it has time to emerge. In regular gameplay, silverfish blocks occur rarely. If left alone, silverfish can re-enter some blocks, namely cobblestone, regular stone, and stone bricks. Endermites Endermites are very small, hostile mobs that were added in update 1.8. Endermites are similar to silverfishes, except they are smaller, more cube-like, and purple. An endermite will occasionally spawn when a player throws an ender pearl. It will repeatedly attack the player, dealing 1 percent of damage per strike. If it is killed by a player or a tamed wolf, it will drop 3 EX. An endermite will despawn within two minutes, unless it is named with a name tag. Endermites currently experience multiple bugs, and have a tendency to stay in one place and become glitched, as opposed to moving like other mobs. Illagers Illagers are a human group. They attack to Villagers, Iron Golems and the player. They attack to villages with raids. They have their buildings named Woodland Mansion. Pillagers Pillagers '''are hostile mobs that can spawn in Illager patrols. They handle a crossbow and they attack to the Villagers, players and Iron Golems. They drop arrows, emerald, banners and iron swords and armors. Evokers '''Evokers are hostile mobs that can spawn in mansions and raids. They are spellcasters and they attack with the magic. They summon Vexes and fangs via magic. They drop totem of undying and emeralds. Also, they can change Sheeps' wool's color. Vindicators Vindicators are hostile mobs that can spawn in mansions and raids. They handle an iron axe to attack their enemies. They are very strong and fast mobs. They drop emeralds, enchanted books and iron equipments. Illusioners Illusioners '''are spellcaster/hostile mobs that can not spawn. They are unused mobs. They become invisible when they get damage. They can duplicate themself. They handle bow to attack their enemies. They drop banner if they are captain of the raid. Ravagers '''Ravagers '''are bull-like hostile mobs that can spawn in raids. They are very strong and durable mobs. They drop a saddle when they died. They are very big and can kill almost everyone easily. Their former name is '''Illager Beasts. Vexes Vexes '''are small hostile mobs that can summoned by the Evokers. They can fly and levitate. They attack Villagers, Iron Golems and players. They handle an iron sword. They can drop their sword if they are killed by a sword with looting enchant. Witches '''Witches is a ranged mob, added in 1.4.Witches are hostile and are found mostly in swamp regions on their witch hut wandering around their houses. When a witch notices a player, they begin to viciously attack them with splash potions. Witches also have the ability to regenerate health. It fires splash potions of weakness, slowness, poison, and harming to weaken a player so it makes it easier to attack a player. Because of this, a player's armor is rendered useless, regardless of the armor's material and/or enchantments. Actually, Witches are not Illagers' part, however, they can accompany them in the raids. End Mobs End Mobs spawn in the End biome. They are Ender Dragon's minions. Endermen Endermen are also one of the most recognizable mob found in the game. It is a mob with unique teleportation abilities, who will attack players who look at its head. Endermen have long legs, purple eyes and sometimes pick up blocks and move them around. In the Overworld, endermen typically only spawn at night in groups of 1-4, but they can spawn in The Nether at any time of day. In The End, encountering very large groups of endermen is quite common. Endermen wander and/or teleport around randomly, until a player attacks or "stares" at them from less than 65 blocks away. "Staring" at an enderman is defined as aiming the cross-hair at the enderman's head. Once a player looks at an enderman in the right spot, it becomes hostile toward that player (unless the player is wearing a pumpkin on their head). It will open its mouth, and either run or teleport to the player. An enderman will not be alerted if a player is protected by one of the methods listed below. Even though Endermen are considered as hostile mobs by others, they are actually neutral mobs, because they only attack when the player stares at them. Shulkers Shulkers '''are hostile mobs that can spawn in End Cities. They have a natural shield that can not be damaged. They attack the player with their bullets. If the bullet hits the player, the player will levitate. Shulkers drop a shell. With these shells, a shulker chest can be created. Other Hostile Mobs Creepers '''Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in the game and can been seen everywhere on the internet and other social medias. A creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), green, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is one of the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however, that most creepers do despawn during the day, along with spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang. A creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the distance between them is only a few blocks. It should be noted that creepers tend to walk to the right of a player. The creeper makes use of a suicide-bomb attack involving getting within close proximity of a player (usually 2–3 blocks) before exploding. A player's only warning to when the creeper is about to explode is by a very distinctive hiss, as well as the swelling and flashing of the creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. If a player tries moving away when a creeper is hissing, it will cancel the detonation; however, the harder the difficulty, the further away a player has to get. It takes three full seconds for the creeper to detonate. After it explodes, it will leave a large crater in the ground. The size of this crater is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from. Typically, a hole in the topsoil is created. However, they can be powerful enough to destroy a stone. When a creeper is killed by an arrow shot by a skeleton, it will drop a random music disc, which can be played in a jukebox. It doesn't matter what dealt most of the damage, as long as the last blow was the arrow of a skeleton. Creepers cannot use doors, but they can climb ladders and vines, unlike other hostile mobs and despite being armless. Charged Creepers Charged Creepers '''are stronger variants of normal Creepers. If a lightning strikes a Creeper, the Creeper will transform into a Charged Creeper. Their explosion accurate is stronger than normal Creepers. If a Creeper/Zombie/Skeleton/Wither Skeleton dies by a Charged Creeper's explosion, they will drop their skull. Slimes '''Slimes are a rare mob, which can spawn in three different sizes: big, small, or tiny. A slime will split into two smaller slimes when killed, unless the slime is already the smallest size. It is also one of the notable mobs in the game. Slimes can only be found in swamp biomes, below layer 40 (in 1/10 of all chucks), or in superflat worlds. Big and small slimes are hostile, but tiny slimes are passive and are popular pets, because they will follow a player around, and do not require taming. However, a slime can despawn if it is not given a nametag. Slimes of sizes small and tiny can climb ladders. Magma Cubes are the nether variation of the Slimes. They are only found in the nether, and just like slimes, when attacked, they will divide into small pieces but the cubes aren't passive anymore, Magma cubes are completely hostile. Animals/Utility There are some animal and utility/hostile mobs. Actually, they are neutral, but, they can attack to the player. Baby Foxes Baby Foxes are tamable/neutral/hostile mobs. They spawn in the taiga. If the player shoots himself, baby foxes will attack him. Wolves Wolves are neutral/tameable/hostile mobs. They spawn in the forests. If the player hits a Wolf and there are a lot of Wolves, all Wolves will attack to the player. Wolves can be tamed. If they were, they will be very loyal to the player. The Wolves will attack the player's target and the player's attacker. Also, their collar can be colored. Wild Wolves attack Sheeps, Llamas, Foxes, Skeletons, Strays, Wither Skeletons, Rabbits, Sheeps and Baby Turtles without any provocation. Llamas Llamas '''are neutral/tameable/hostile mobs. They spawn in the mountains. If the player hits a Llama, the Llama will spit to it. Their spit will take 1/2 damage to the player. They can be tamed and mount. However, that can not be ridden. Llamas can be worn with the carpets. Polar Bears '''Polar Bears '''are neutral/hostile mobs that can spawn in icy biomes. If the players hit a Polar Bear, the Polar Bear will attack it. They are very strong mobs. They also attack foxes. Aggressive Pandas '''Aggressive Pandas are one of the pandas that can spawn in Jungle biomes. They attack the player and other mobs when they take damage. Also, when nearby pandas are attacked, the aggressive panda will be triggered and attack to attacker. They are very slow mobs. Iron Golems Iron Golems 'are one of the strongest mobs in the ''Minecraft. They can be created by the player with four iron blocks and one carved pumpkin. If they are created, they will be loyal to their creator like tamed Wolves. However, if they are naturally spawned in the Villages, they can attack to the player and other mobs. They can kill an armorless player with two/three punches. Jockeys Jockeys are the rare appearance of a mob being ridden by an another mob. There are four main jockeys in the game. Spider Jockeys A Skeleton/Wither Skeleton/Stray can ride a Spider/Cave Spider and these two mobs attack to the player together. This is named as '''Spider Jockeys. Spider Jockeys' appearance is very rare, there is 1% chance of Spider Jockeys' spawning. Chicken Jockeys Chicken Jockeys 'are the undead mobs that ride a Chicken. These undead mobs could be a Zombie, a Zombie Pigman, a Husk, a Drowned or a Zombie Villager. Only baby undeads can ride a Chicken. There is 5% chance of Chicken Jockeys' spawning. They are really fast mobs. Skeleton Horsemen '''Skeleton Horsemen '''are Skeletons that ride a Skeleton Horse. They spawn only in the skeleton traps. The Skeleton handles an enchanted bow and wears an enchanted iron helmet. There is 0.75–1.5% chance on Easy, 1.5–4% on Normal, and 2.8125–6.75% on Hard difficulties of Skeleton Horsemen's spawning. Ravager Rider '''Ravager Riders '''are an Illager member that ride a Ravager. Always, Illager Patrol Reader rides the Ravager and the leader handles a banner. They spawn in the raids. Other Jockeys In Bedrock Edition and Legacy Console Edition, baby undead mobs (Zombie, Husk and Zombie Villager) can ride these mobs with 15% chance: "Cows, Pigs, Sheeps, Horses, Donkeys, Mules, Mooshrooms, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Polar Bears, Llamas, Pandas, adult stray Cats, adult Ocelots, adult wild Wolves and adult undead mobs (Zombies and variants)". Other Unused/Deleted Mobs Killer Bunnies - The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Obsoleted name) '''Killer Bunnies '''are a variant of Rabbits. They are very strong and very agile, they can jump very high. They attack to the player and the player gets much damage from them. They are very rare in the game and they can be spawned via codes. They also attack to the Wolves. Humans (Named as "Monsters" in code) '''Humans '''are humanoid/hostile mobs that can be spawned. They are available in the older Minecraft versions. They are like zombies, but their skin is normal player skin. Boss Mobs Main article: Ender Dragon, Wither Bosses are aggresive, difficult mobs that pose a challenge to players. Bosses tend to have much higher health, deal more damage, and attack the player constantly. There are only 2 bosses in Minecraft, (excluding the story mode content) the Ender Dragon, and the Wither. Each having their ways of spawning and attack methods. Elder Guardians are said to be "boss" in the Pocket Edition, as they tend to be quite a challenge to kill in survival. Killing a boss, will either give the player a rare drop, or change the ''Minecraft world. All bosses will always drop experience points. Powers and Abilities The Hostile Mobs have a lot of powers and abilities. It is the list of their powers and abilities: *'''Absorb: Some Hostile Mobs can absorb the lightning. If a lightning strikes a Creeper, the Creeper will absorb it and the Creeper will transform into the Charged Creeper. Also, the passive mobs (Villager and Pig) can absorb the lightning and transform into the hostile mobs (Witch and Zombie Pigman). *'Alchemy': Witches are cheek by jowl with the alchemy, since they use potions to attacking and defense. *'Archery': Some Hostile Mobs (Skeletons, Strays, Pillagers and Illusioners) uses bow and crossbow as a weapon to kill the player and other mobs. Their hitting rate dependent upon the game's difficulty. *'Axemanship': Axemanship is an ability that very well using of axes. **Vindicators use iron axe. **Also, Zombies (and variants), Skeletons (and variants) and Zombie Pigmen can use axes. *'Building': Endermen can build somethings. For example: They can build Snow Golems. *'Damage immunity': Shulkers can become immune to the damages via their shield. *'Duplication': Illusioners can duplicate themself, create their clones. *'Fall damage immunity': Some Hostile Mobs don't take damage when they fell. These mobs are immune to fall damage: "Blazes, Chicken Jockeys, Ender Dragons, Ghasts, Iron Golems, Magma Cubes, Vexes and Withers. *'Fighting skills': Some Hostile Mobs attack the player without any weapon like Iron Golems, Zombies, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Slimes and Magma Cubes. *'Fireproofness': Some Hostile Mobs (usually the Nether mobs) are resistant to fire like Zombie Pigmen, Magma Cubes, Ghasts, Ender Dragon and Wither. Also, Witches are resistant to fire when they drink the Potion of Fire Resistance. *'Flight': Flight is a common ability for the Hostile Mobs. Ghasts, Ender Dragon, Wither, Blazes, Phantoms and Vexes can fly. *'Fragokinesis': Some Hostile Mobs attack the player via explosion way like Creeper. Also, Ghast's fireballs cause an explosion. *'Horsemanship': Some Hostile Mobs have the ability that can ride the horses. Skeletons can ride the Skeleton Horses and Baby Zombies can ride Horses. *'High jumping': Some Hostile Mobs can jump high like Dolphin, Magma Cube, Killer Bunny and Slime. *'Infestation': There are a lot of Hostile Mobs can infest any area or stones. For example, Zombies can infest any village totally. This situation is called "Zombie Villages". Also, Silverfishes can infest to the stones. *'Infliction': A Hostile Mob can inflict a status effect to another mob (not via potions). This is described as "Infliction". **'Husks' inflict the Hunger status effect to their targets. **'Strays' inflict the Slowness status effect to their targets. **'Elder Guardians '''inflict the '''Mining Fatigue' status effect to the player when the player swims near of them. **'Illusioners '''inflict the '''Blindness '''status effect to their targets when during a battle. **'Cave Spiders inflict the 'Poison '''status effect to their targets when Cave Spiders attack to them. **'Withers '''and '''Wither Skeletons '''inflict the '''Wither status effect to their targets when they attack to their targets. **'Shulkers '''inflict the '''Levitation '''status effect to their targets. **'Dolphins inflict the '''Dolphin's Grace '''status effect to the player when the player swims near them. **When the player kills the raid captain of the '''Illagers, it will get the Bad Omen 'status effect. *'Invisibility: Sometimes, Spiders can spawn with the invisiblity effect. Also, Illusioners become invisible during combat. *'Large size': Some Hostile Mobs have really large sizes. For example, Giants are the biggest mobs in the game. And Ender Dragon and Ghasts have large sizes. Also; Phantoms, Slimes and Magma Cubes can be spawned as a giant via command blocks. *'Léizerkinesis': Guardians and Elder Guardians can attack with lasers. *'Levitation': Levitation is a similar ability to flight. Ghasts, Phantoms, Blazes, Vexes, Ender Dragon and Wither can levitate. *'Magic': Magic is also a common power for the Hostile Mobs, especially for Witches. **Witches attack player via their potion like Harming and Poison potions and they can drink the potions like Fire Resistance, Water Breathing, Swiftness and Healing. **Spiders can spawn with some magical effects like Regeneration, Speed, Strength, and Invisibility. **Evokers are spellcasters. They can change a Sheep's wool color. They can spawn fangs and Vexes. Also, Illusioners are spellcasters too. They can duplicate theirself. **Zombies and Skeletons can spawn with the magical armors and melee weapons. *'Marksmanship': Archer mobs (Skeletons, Strays, Illusioners, and Pillagers) are also a marksman. Their marksmanship level dependent upon difficulty. Also, Ghasts and Blazes throw fireballs to the player and Llamas spit to the player, Shulkers shoots their bullet and the Drowned can throw the Trident to the player if they handle. *'Mithridatism': Undeads, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Ender Dragons, Withers, and Witches are resistant to poison. *'Oxygen independence': Some Hostile Mobs can live without oxygen (live underwater) like Elder Guardians, Guardians, Dolphins, Drowned and Iron Golems. However, Dolphins can breathe underwater about four minutes, they have to get air once in a while. *'Pyrokinesis': Some Hostile Mobs can manipulate fire. For example: when Ghasts shoot their fireball, the fireball explodes and burns the place. Also, Blaze can burn the player via their fireballs. *'Regeneration': Ender Dragon can regenerate their health via End Crystals. Withers can gain their health back if they are damaged. And the Spiders can spawn with the Regeneration effect. *'Superhuman agility/strength/speed/durability/reflexes': There are a lot of Hostile Mobs to very fast, agile, strong and durable. **Dolphins and Killer Bunnies are very fast. **Spiders and Cave Spiders are very agile. **Ravagers and the boss mobs are very strong. **The Giant is very durable. **Endermen's reflexes are very well. For example, An Enderman can not be shot by arrows, snowballs, and eggs. They will teleport when arrow/snowball/egg comes out to them. *'Swimming': Almost every Hostile Mob can swim, however, some Hostile Mobs like Dolphins, Drowned, Guardians and Elder Guardians can swim very well. *'Swordsmanship': Swordsmanship is an ability that very well using of swords, and is the most common ability for Hostile Mobs. **Zombies can spawn with swords and shovels (especially iron variants). **Skeletons can use swords and melee weapons. **Zombie Pigmen use a gold sword. **Wither Skeletons use a stone sword. *'Telekinesis': Telekinesis is the rarest ability for the Hostile Mobs since the Evoker uses this ability. They can summon Vex and fangs. *'Teleportation': Endermen's primary power is teleportation. They can teleport anywhere. Also, Endermites can teleport after their spawn. *'Transformation': Zombies can transform each other. For example: If a Husk drowns in a water, it will become a Zombie, and if a Zombie drowns in a water, it will become a Drowned. *'Wallcrawling': Spiders and Cave Spiders can climb vertical surfaces without falling. *'Zombification': Zombies can turn Villagers into Zombies with attacking them. Weaknesses The Hostile Mobs have weaknesses as well as powers and abilities. * Sunlight: When Zombies, Zombie Villagers, Drowned, Skeletons, Strays and Phantoms will burn when they were caught by sunlight. * Water: Endermen and Blazes hate water and take damage from it. When a water touches them, Endermen will teleport and Blaze will escape. * Waterless Environment: Some Underwater Mobs will suffocate when they can't swim underwater. Dolphins have this weakness. * Drowning: Most Hostile Mobs will drown when they stay underwater (except Iron Golems, Undead Mobs, Guardians and Elder Guardians). Dolphins will drown if they stay underwater more than four minutes. * Fire/Lava: Most Hostile Mobs will burn when they exposed to it except some Hostile Mobs (Blazes, Wither Skeletons, Magma Cubes, Zombie Pigmen, Ghasts). Crimes * Mass murder: The Hostile Mobs killed countless players, villagers, animals, and golems (especially the Wither boss killed countless people). * Mass destruction: The Hostile Mobs destroyed countless villages and houses (especially the Wither boss). Also, mobs like Creeper and Ghast cause countless explosions. * Mass arson: The Hostile Mobs causing explosions like Ghast, Creeper, Wither, and Blaze. Thus, they burn buildings. * Attempting omnicide: The Hostile Mobs attempted to kill all living. * Animal cruelty: The Hostile Mobs (especially the Killer Bunny and Wither boss) killed countless animals. * Warmongering: The Hostile Mobs provoked players to start a war. * Oppression: The Hostile Mobs (especially Zombies, Illagers and Wither boss) oppressed countless Villagers. * Manipulation: Some Hostile Mobs like Ender Dragon, manipulate the minions. Also, Zombies infect Villagers and manipulate them. * Terrorism: Hostile Mobs terrorizing biomes. For example: Undead mobs terrorizing deserts, plains, forests etc. and Guardians terrorizing oceans. * Torture: Illagers and Zombies tortures countless Villagers. * Enslavement: Zombies and Illagers take Villagers as a slave. * Countless attempting murders: Hostile Mobs attempted to countless murders to kill players, villagers, animals etc. ** Especially, Illagers and Zombies (and their variants) always will attempt to kill and infect the villagers. ** Also, Zombies will attempt to crush Turtle's eggs. History (Minecraft: Story Mode) Hostile Mobs are present in Minecraft: Story Mode and serves as the main antagonists of the intro sequences, and specifically the secondary antagonists in the episode, "Order Up!" as they are use by Aiden to destroy cloud city. The monster mobs threatens all the players and the main characters as they go in their journey. Most notable examples are the intro sequence of some episodes of that season. The main antagonists, PAMA, Hadrian, and Romeo uses the hostile mobs to prevent Jesse and his/her friends from continuing and succeeding in their own journey in the whole series. Luckily, The hostile mobs were defeated after Romeo's defeat in Episode 5 of Season 2 but still returns posthumously after daytime offscreen afterwards. In Season 1-2, Jesse, alongside his friends fights all the mentioned hostile mobs except from the 1.11-1.14 hostile mobs. History (Gameknight999) The Hostile Mobs, more commonly known as "Monsters" in the books, serves as minor antagonists in the Gameknight999 books. They are commonly pawns of Herobrine and his monster-kings, as Herobrine created many of the monsters. Erebus, Malacoda, Xa-Tul, Feyd, Reaper, Charybdis, Shaikulud, Oxus, Shaivalak, and Vo-Lok are all monster kings created by Herobrine to lead his armies of monsters. Trivia *When lightning strikes certain mobs, they will change into special versions: a pig will turn into a zombie pigman, a creeper will turn into a charged creeper, and villager will turn into a witch. *Aside the Wither Boss, being the most powerful boss in the game, they are the most evilest mobs in the game because they will torture every mobs or players with no mercy, sadistically killing them for sport, and terrorizing every biome they get into. They can also destroy everything that the player ever loved in the game, making them as the player's greatest obstacles. In other words, they are the player's evilest enemies. *All hostile mobs are genderless, nameless, and mute as said by Notch in a tweet. *Renaming a hostile mob "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" using spawn eggs or name tags will flip them upside down, also happens in other mobs. *The hostile mob, Creeper, is the most iconic of the hostile mobs, being recognized very easily by fans and people. It also became an internet meme character. *In Minecraft, all hostile mobs are the only ones that oppose or attack the player or even villagers as they are portrayed as an evil, cruel entities in the game. *It is commonly accepted and theorized that the hostile mobs are merely pawns of, or have a connection to the ghostly Herobrine. *Enderman are the only hostile mob that can spawn in all biomes (Overworld, The Nether and The End). *They are the only original Minecraft characters to appear in every spin-offs, series, mods, videos,songs, fanfiction, etc. the other, being Passive mobs. Unlike the player, they are interchangeable in every appearances. *The Enderman is commonly believed to be inspired by Slender Man Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Hostile Species Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Skeletons Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mute Category:Genocidal Category:Pawns Category:Guardians Category:Predator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Magic Category:Mascots Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Cataclysm Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Genderless Category:Suicidal